Harry Potter and The Originals Crossover Supernaturals and Hogwarts
by flamefirelight5643
Summary: Maybe a love story between Draco Malfoy and an OC... still deciding.. please review and like! First story so please, be kind! All Harry Potter characters and Vampire Diaries/Original characters belong to their respective author(s).


p class="p1"span class="s1"One winter morning, at the Malfoy Manor, there was a visit from a neighbouring pureblood, a family friend. Both families had children or a child, of course, but the neighbouring family had more children that they could keep track class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"There were two young children playing outside of the Malfoy Manor; a boy and a class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The young boy had platinum blonde hair with stone grey eyes that lit up, like fireworks, every time he sees his female class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThe young girl had dark brown, almost black-like hair that had an ombre purple and pink tinge to it. Her eyes where a lovely and captivating, bright sky blue; that shone with fierceness, wisdom, attentiveness, intelligence and high-spirits. But her eyes always changed colours depending on her mood or her emotions./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"While the families were inside discussing upcoming events, the two children were playing outside in the frosty snow./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Draco! Look! I'm making a snow angel!" Yelled the young, cheerful girl to her male friend across the mountains of snow./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The boy walked over to his friend while chuckling, as he sees her covered in snow as she tries to accomplish her goal./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Hehe, it's a sloppy angel, to be honest with you. If you keep doing that you're going to get a wet back, Belle." She laughs, mockery lacing her beautiful sing-song class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Belle doesn't get colds often so she didn't need to worry./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Draco, don't be so stuck up all the time! Loosen up a bit! We're not going to forever be playing around, you know." States a lying down- Belle./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Both creasing the playtime, they come to a freezing reality. They couldn't play around forever. Their parents were discussing what was going to happen in the upcoming future. Where their loyalty stands… a frighting thought to think class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Belle knows more than what Draco is allowed to know. It's her family blood, that makes their family line more mature than their actual age. The perks of her family's class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"But she is still frightened that her dear friend doesn't understand the reasons behind certain doings with both of their families secretive activities./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"A sudden call brings both of them out of their daydreams-span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Draco! Belle, dear! Please come inside! There's something important we all need to discuss!" Belle's mother, Esther, calls out across the back garden where both children were playing./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Quickly getting up and brushing the snow from their clothes, they head inside to the Malfoy Manor./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Once inside, two elves popped out and draped towels around Draco and Belle to keep the chills away as they walked to the main area where their families were seated. Draco's parents, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, were seated down on the left side of the room and Belle's parents and siblings were seated down on the right side of the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Belle's family was very high up in the Wizarding world. They were practically all treated, and this happens all the time, like royalty and gods because truly- they were. They were beyond what anyone thought in either their strengths, skills or power. Her families are the true originals of supernatural beings and sort of the beginning of the witch class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"What many people thought they knew but didn't because it's a well-kept secret amongst those who are supernaturals. They all hid this secret. No one can tell anyone outside their large circle of supernaturals. For example- Belle can't tell Draco that she's been around longer than him and his parents and maybe even his grandparents. Majority of people get jealous of the power and gifts that they hold within their grasp- immortality is one of the many reasons./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Belle's family last name is definitely well known, as you should know by class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Mikaelson. Belle Mikaelson is her full class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"In Belle's family, there is her mother; Esther, her father; Mikael, and her six siblings- Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson and Rebekah Mikaelson./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"A large family, I know./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Most people don't believe that Belle is apart of the royal Mikaelson family or bloodline because of her hair colour, but trust this- anyone who claims that Belle emisn't/em apart of the Mikaelson family ends up mysteriously disappearing the next day, never to be emseen or heard/em from again. You can thank Niklaus for that cause. He can be very protective and brutal at times./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"But anyhow… back to the topic at hand…/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"When Draco and Belle sat in their respected areas, the conversation once again began./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""As you both know," stated Esther, "You, Draco, will be going to /spanspan class="s2"strongHogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry/strong/spanspan class="s1". Correct?"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"With a short sigh, Belle began to question in her head- em'What's the point of this? We already know I'm going to another "special" school… more for people like me, at least.'/em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Yes, ma'am. But I don't understand exactly why this conversation is so important? We've had this discussion before, have we not?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Esther sighs "Yes we have discussed this in the past, of course, but, there are slight changes to plans. You see, Belle, my dear will now be joining you to /spanspan class="s2"strongHogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry/strong/spanspan class="s1". Surprise!"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"When Draco and Belle hear the news, they look around to their families who share similar looks of understanding. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p 


End file.
